1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image detection processor used in various control equipment, recognition devices and information inputting devices, and more particularly to an image detection processor for performing image processing of a moving object at a high speed.
2. Related Art Statement
Conventionally, an image processor used in various control equipment, recognition devices and information inputting devices combines a CCD light reception sensor, as used in a video camera or the like, and an external processor to realize functions thereof. Image data obtained by the CCD light reception sensor is transferred to and stored in a separate memory device. Image processing, such as the calculation of the centers of gravity of a target object, is performed through a separate processor.
An image detection processor in a research stage is described in the Journal of Japan Robot Society (Vol. 13, No. 3 (April, 1995), pages 333-338). The device integrally mounts a light reception sensor and a parallel signal processing circuit on one chip. Signal processing such as an edge extraction, a wire size reduction or the like is performed at the sensor side and the result is output in sequence.
However, with respect to a conventional image detection processor, problems persist, such as the signal transfer speed from the CCD light reception sensor is restricted (not less than 1/60 seconds) or the size of the external processor must be substantially increased.
Further, even with respect to the image detection processor in the research stage, although multiple-use image processing becomes possible due to the adoption of architecture employing parallel series processing having a high generality, it has been difficult to arrange a large number of pixels on a limited chip area. Further, there has been another problem that the transfer of image data outputted from the sensor takes time which is greater than the expected time.